


Rainy Day

by CosmicCurator



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rain, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: Ignis and Noctis deal with the aftermath of being caught out in the rain without umbrellas or ponchos.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choiminhovevo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiminhovevo/gifts).



> This is my 2018 Ignoct Secret Santa. And my first time ever doing anything like this.

_ Drip. _

 

_ Drip. _

 

_ Drip. _

 

That is all that could be heard  in the quiet apartment. Raindrops on the roof and against the windows in the living room. But that was wholly different sound. This dripping was from their wet cloths dripping down onto the small puddle on the floor that was forming at their feet. 

Heavy breathing was soon added to the sounds. It was more like huffing. Annoyed huffing. "I'm wet." Noctis' annoyed voice officially broke their silence, stating the obvious.

"Yes I know." Ignis replied. still looking ahead into the darkness of the apartment. 

"Ignis." Noctis began again. "I'm.  **Wet** ." He repeated with added emphasis.

Ignis kept quiet. Outbursts like this were not uncommon. Ignis loved him dearly, but Noctis proved to be quite stubborn and irritable on many an occasion. And on those occasions Ignis would have said something like "You have no problem with water when you go swimming or fishing. Rain should not be such an issue for you." And moved on no matter how much Noctis groaned or grumbled. But in this case...well he didn't really have a leg to stand on.

"I said that we should take raincoats and umbrellas, just in case, before heading out to the park for our date. And you said...."

"No need. The weather said it was going to be clear and sunny all day." Ignis answered.

"And as we walked out, I suggested we drive to the park. But instead you suggested..."

"Come now, Noct!"

"What did you suggest?"

Ignis sighed out of frustration. "I said we should walk since it would be such a nice day."

"That's right. And now..."

"You're wet." Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm wet."

"Listen Noct..."

" _ Listening to you is what got us here. _ " Noctis muttered under his breath.

Ignis huffed but ignored Noctis. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes. Just take them of and hop in the shower. I'll put our clothes to wash."

"Oh that's you plan? Get me naked to try to make up for your fuck up?" Noctis asked in an accusatory tone.

"Oh for the love of--"Ignis turned to look at Noctis for the first time since they walked in. The sight made him speechless. Noctis had already removed his shirt and shoes.  He was now bent over slightly taking off his pants and underwear at the same time. His head was turned to lock eyes with Ignis, and he had a smirk on his face. He slowly pushed his pants and underwear all the way down to his ankles  and placed his right hand on Ignis' shoulder for balance as he stepped out of them.

And there he was.

 

Noctis.

Naked.

 

It wasn't the first time Ignis has seen him naked, and definitely would not be the last time. But it never failed to take his breath away each time. Ignis' head panned up from the floor. His eyes took in every inch of Noctis' form. Still slightly wet after all the rain, and because of that he seemed to glisten in what little light came into the hall from the living room windows.

 

**_Beautiful_ ** .

 

If there was only one word Ignis could use to describe Noctis, it would be "beautiful". Noctis was beautiful. Obviously outside, with his beautiful blue eyes, thick pale lips, boyish face, slender build, slightly muscular arms and torso and toned but thick hips and thighs, and that ass. Divine. But inside too. One of the most thoughtful caring and kind people Ignis has ever met, current demeanor notwithstanding. Noctis was just a beautiful person. And Ignis was so lucky to have him.

It was at then that Ignis noticed two things. First Noctis' hand was still on his shoulder. in fact both hands were on his shoulder. Second, Noctis had been staring at him with a smirk the entire time Ignis had been ogling him. Once they locked eyes, Noctis leaned and rested his chin on top of his hands which were on Ignis' shoulder. Their faces were so close. "You're such a perv, Specs." Noctis whispered. Ignis felt his cheeks burn and  Noctis chuckled. He leaned away form Ignis again and started walking away towards the bathroom. "Don't take too long." Noctis said without turning around. Unless Ignis was mistaken, Noctis looked like hi was swinging his hips seductively before disappearing into the bathroom   
  
Ignis' first thought was 'Oh good.' Noctis was teasing him so he was no longer mad. His second thought, however, was 'Oh Gods!' because noctis managed to turn him on so easily in such a short time. Ignis took a deep breath to focus and started taking off his clothes. As he stripped he started to realize how uncomfortable he was in those wet clothes. Once the blasted things were off all he could do was sigh in relief. Perhaps that's why Noctis' mood changed to rapidly. Maybe he was also relieved to be out of the wet clothes. Ignis stood there naked for a moment just basking in the freedom. He could hear water running from the bathroom. Noctis was probably showering already. He shuddered slightly. It was actually rather chilly in the apartment. "Okay." he said to himself. He picked up all the clothes from the floor and carried them to the washer and dumped them in. He spotted a towel and took it to clean up the floor by the entrance. On his way back to the washer, he stopped to turn on the heater. He put the towel in the washer, set it to wash then walked to the bathroom.   
  
The moment he opened the door, steam hit him and completely fogged his glasses. Noctis always did love hot showers. Gladio would often joke that Noctis' showers were "hotter than The Infernian's ass crack". . He instinctively reached over for the cloth in his pocket, only to end up feeling his own bare skin. He clicked his tongue and shook his head at his mistake. He took his glasses off and placed  them on the counter. He walked over to the tub and pulled the shower curtain to reveal Noctis. His head was hanging low, directly under the stream of hot water. His arms were extended slightly in front of him with his hands on the wall. He was leaning forward slightly with his hips back, giving a slight arch in his back which was driving Ignis wild. Ignis stepped in behind Noctis and closed the curtain.   
  
"Have I ever told you, you take too long?" Noctis chided.   
  
Ignis reached out and placed his hands on Noctis' shoulders and slowly slid them down his back. "If I have learned anything in my time as your adviser turned lover..." Ignis hands stopped at at Noctis' hips "...it's that I always only take as much time as I need." Ignis moved his hands away and suddenly spanked Noctis.   
  
Noctis jolted up with a moan. "Owww!" He whined and rubbed the spot where Ignis spanked him. He felt Ignis close in on him and he leaned back into his body. "You're an ass." Noctis said with a smile.   
  
Ignis nuzzled Noctis' neck and wrapped his arms around him. "Am I?"   
  
Noctis moaned softly. "Yes." He felt Ignis' hand under his chin. It gently guided Noctis to turn his head to the right where their lips met. Noctis hummed. Ignis hands came up to Noctis' neck and slowly traveled down, exploring every possible inch on the way down. First the chest. Noctis hated his chest cuz he felt it was too flat and wanted it to be big like Gladio's, but Ignis always assured him he was perfect the way he was. Further down his hands traveled, stopping for a moment as Ignis' thumbs circled around Noctis' nipples. Noctis began to squirm as a moan left his lips. He would always say he was cursed with sensitive nipples, Ignis however found them to be a blessing.    
  
Further down his hands traveled, reaching Noctis' abs. Now this was something he was proud of. Well defined six pack abs that his shirts tend to cling to after a sparring session. There was just one problem. He was ticklish there. "AH!" Noctis shuddered involuntarily as Ignis' fingers gently glided down his abs. The sudden movement broke his kiss with Ignis. But ignis was not done yet. His fingers stopped at the base of Noctis' cock. Noctis bucked his hips at the touch.Ignis took the full length of Noctis' erection in his hands and he slowly began to stroke it. "Nng." Noctis moaned and began rocking his hips back against Ignis. "Ignis?" He gasped softly as he could feel how hard Ignis was.    
  
Ignis chuckled. His hands slid back to Noctis' waist. "I truly am sorry for my mistakes earlier, Noct."   
  
"I-it's okay...Iggy..." Noctis was hot   
  
"No it isn't. And because of my blunder, it is up to you to decide. Shall we get dirty now and clean later. Or clean now and dirty later?" Ignis squeezed  Noctis' waist.   
  
Noctis gasped as he started to lean forward again.. 'Damnit!' He had hoped to tease Ignis a little bit more, but right now he was putty in Ignis' skillful hands. Ignis always knew where to touch to get Noctis to beg. "Ig...nis..." Noctis moaned.   
  
"What is it love?" Noctis couldn't see, but he could imagine Ignis had a smirk on his face.    
  
Noctis panted. He wanted it. He needed it. But his pride, or what was left of it, kept him from completely submitting. At for a little bit longer. "P...please..."   
  
"Please what?" Noctis could imagine Ignis' smirk getting bigger. Noctis gasped as he felt Ignis' dick rubbing against his hole. "Highness, it is my job as your advisor to fulfill any request you desire of me. You just need to tell me, in no uncertain terms, exactly what you wish." Ignis stopped moving and leaned forward, pressing his chest into Noctis' back. "And remember, this entire apartment is soundproof. Be as loud as you want." Ignis whispered right into Noctis' ear.    
  
"FUCK ME IGNIS!"   
  
"As you wish, Noct." Ignis whispered before straightening back up. His grip on Noctis' waist tightened slightly as he repositioned himself. He slowly pushed into Noctis. Noctis gasped feeling Ignis enter him. Ignis liked to start slow. Make sure Noctis felt every inch. Once he was in though, it was anyone's guess what Ignis would do. "There." ignis said under his breath as the very familiar and very welcome sensation of their hips and thighs meeting. They were both panting at this point. "Shall I start moving love?" Ignis asked. Noctis could barely hum in response before he nodded.   
  
Ignis licked his lips and started moving as he spread his hands across Noctis' lower back. While his other fingers spread out, he focused his thumbs on two spots right at the base of Noctis' spine. Underneath his thumbs were two birthmarks. they weren't a secret per se, but because of their location right above Noctis' ass, very few people know about them. And Ignis was the only one to see them on a regular and intimate basis since Noctis became an adult. Because of this, Ignis loved those birthmarks and gave them attention as much as possible. Ignis began to pick up speed as his hands moved down and squeezed Noctis' ass. Noctis' moans just got louder and higher with each thrust. For someone so lean, noctis had such a nice round butt. Perhaps that's where all the junk food Noctis consumed went. All that fat definitely didn't gather anywhere else besides his hips, thighs and ass. Ignis  pounded into Noctis. He wrapped one arm around noctis' waist and leaned forward, anchoring himself on the wall ahead of them. He let out a deep sigh, hearing Noctis moan so close was intoxicating, but he had to say something. "Noct...."   
  
"Y...ye....ah....Igg..y..." Noctis tried to respond between pants and moans.   
  
"I am sorry about my mistakes today. Will you forgive me?"   
  
' _Why is he apologizing now? Just focus on fucking me_!" Noctis thought. "Y...yes....I forgive..AH! Y...nnng..you!" Noctis could feel a tightness around his stomach beginning.    
  
"Thank you Noct. I love you." Ignis replied.   
  
"I lo....ve....you...too." Although he didn't have the same problem Noctis was having with talking during sex, Noctis could tell from the gruffness and breathiness of Ignis' voice, he was just as lost in passion as Noctis was. The tightness started growing until Noctis was at his limit. "Ig...nis...i'm about to...."   
  
"Cum for me Noctis." Noctis moaned loudly as he came all over the floor and the tops of his feet.He panted as he heard a chuckle from behind him. "You always make such a mess."   
  
"Nnng." Noctis wanted to to tell Ignis to shut up, but his mind was lost in a haze of pleasure. He was feeling so good, but it wasn't enough. It never is, until Ignis finishes too. "Ignis....please...cum in me."   
  
"As you wish, love. I may go a bit harder. Is that alright?"   
  
"As hard as you need..."   
  
Ignis did not delay. his fingers dug into Noctis' waist as he pounded into him as hard as he could. The sounds of his grunts mixed with the sounds of Noctis moans. "Noct...I...AH...." Ignis came hard, thrusting until he felt like he finished. They were both panting. Slowly ignis pulled out, causing them both to moan. Noctis pushed back off of the wall, straightening back. His mind was buzzing. He turned and wrapped his arms around Ignis and sloppily kissed him in his haze.    
  
The rest of the time in the shower was silent. They gently washed each other, occasionally sharing kisses, or moaning when the other would rub a sensitive area. Ignis turned off the water when they finally finished. Noctis stepped out first and began to dry himself off. Ignis stepped out right behind Noctis and Kissed him on the nape of his neck, causing him to shudder slightly. Ignis chuckled and reached over to grab his towel to dry off. Once they were dry, they both tied their towels around their waists.   
  
"Can we just stay in here?" Noctis pleaded, leaning against  Ignis. "It's so nice and warm. I don't want to go out in the cold."    
  
"We can't stay in here forever Noct. Besides, I already turned on the heater, so it should be nice and warm out in the apartment." Ignis answered. He affectionately ran his hand through Noctis' hair. He really did love it when it was down like this.   
  
"Aww iggy." Noctis hugged him tight. "What would I ever do without you?"   
  
"They'd probably make Gladio you're attendant, and you'd have to put up with him cooking Cup Noodles for you every day" Ignis joked with a smirk.   
  
"Ugh!" Noctis groaned. " I was trying to be nice,smartass!" He grimaced and lightly smacked Ignis in the arm, then walked towards the mirror. "It's your fault we're in this mess remember?"   
  
Ignis walked up behind Noctis and loosely wrapped his arms around his waist, just above where the towel was wrapped. "Oh? If I recall, you just forgave me for this whole situation." ignis began nuzzling the right Side of Noctis' head, just behind the ear.   
  
Noctis let out a soft moan. "Nng. N-no I didn't...Everyone knows giving forgiveness in the middle of sex doesn't count!" Even as his words came out defiantly, Noctis' body seemed to be submitting to Iginis again. He leaned back into Ignis, and moved his head so Ignis could nuzzle him more.   
  
"Is that so?" Ignis playfully whispered in his ear before gently nibbling it.   
  
Noctis let out another moan. "Y-yeah."    
  
Noctis reached out for his hair gel when he felt Ignis' hand glide down his arm and gently grab his wrist. "Noct, May I make a suggestion? Why don't we forgo the hair products for the rest of the night?"   
  
"Okay, but only if we can forgo clothing as well."    
  
"Of course!"   
  
"And...." Noctis paused for a moment, as if deciding if he should say something else or not. "What about....hot chocolate."   
  
Ignis chuckled, his hands settling on Noctis' waist again. "I believe that can be arranged." Noctis was barely able to contain his excitement. It was so cute that, even though they have been dating this long, Noctis still gets so shy asking for hot chocolate. Even cuter seeing how excited Noctis gets when Ignis says yes. Not that Ignis has ever said no, but Noctis has yet to notice that. "Shall we, my love?" Noctis nodded. "Good." with a flourish of his fingers, and flick of a wrist, Ignis undid Noctis' towel and let it drop to the floor. Noctis giggled and stepped out of the towel and out the door. With a similarly fluid motion, Ignis undid his own towel and followed Noctis out. He stopped for a moment where he left his glasses. He considered putting them back on for a moment. But with a glance at Noctis' smiling and waiting face, he decided against it. He liked to wear his glasses, even though he didn't necessarily need them. But Noctis did love how he looked without them. He always said he loved being able to stare directly into Ignis' green eyes. And after the day they've had, Ignis figured he would indulge Noctis a bit more.   
  
Ignis finally stepped out of the bathroom. Noctis walked left towards his bedroom. Ignis walked right to the washer and put everything in the dryer. He walked back to turn off the heater and headed into the kitchen. It was really coming down outside as the rain hit the large windows of the living area. The tapping on the windows in the silent room was rather soothing. Ignis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the calming stillness. He exhaled and opened his eyes. He walked towards the cabinets and grabbed two mugs to begin making the hot chocolate. As he prepared them, he heard the door to Noctis' room open then close, followed by the sound of bare feet on the tile floor and some material dragging. He looked up to see Noctis wrapped up in the biggest, bulkiest blanket he owned walking towards the couch. He plopped down and looked towards the kitchen. Ignis smirked. He was all wrapped up in the blanket with his head sticking out. Ignis finished his hot chocolate and went to the another cabinet to get the marshmallows for Noctis' hot chocolate. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Noctis was staring at him intently. He always did love to watch Ignis "work" in the kitchen.   
  
Noctis' eyes followed ignis as he walked back to the counter with the mugs. Ignis filled Noctis' mug with what he would consider too many marshmallows and then carefully placed them on a small tray and carried it to the couch where Noctis sat, still wrapped up in the blanket. He placed the tray on the table in front of them. Noctis went to reach for his when there was a loud boom. Noctis yelped and jumped back. Ignis could only chuckle. "You alright my dear?"   
  
"Y-yeah..." Noctis blushed, embarrassed by what just happened. He looks away, but spreads his arms open, opening up the blanket so Ignis can join him. Ignis settled in next to Noctis, and with an outstretched leg, pulled the table closer to the couch. Which was normally against the "rules", but it was a special occasion.   
  
Noctis hesitated for a moment before reaching out for his mug again. His cheeks burned as Ignis tried, but failed, to not laugh at the scene. He finally reached the mug and pulled it close and began to drink it.   
  
So good    
  
Ignis did the same, though with a lot less hesitation, and settled back in and Noctis closed them both in the blanket cocoon. The rain was tapping against the large windows behind them, much calmer now than when they arrived. The TV was turned on to something but it was nothing but background noise to Ignis. He took another gulp of his hot chocolate. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the warmth of the drink travel throughout his body. With his free hand, he pulled Noctis' free arm around his waist and leaned his head over to Noctis. "I love you Noctis."   
  
Noctis held him close and replied "I love you too, Ignis."   



End file.
